A Perfectly Normal Girl: Lily's Story
by StickyKeys1
Summary: Meet Lily. She's your average witch. Or not so average. The Potters have always had a tendency to get into trouble, and Lily seems to be no exception. In her fourth year, when her fun-loving brother, James, nicks a small wooden box, her future is about to change. Forever.
1. The New Head Girl

**I am not J.K Rowling, and I do not own any of the characters**

Chapter 1: The New Head Girl

Hello! I'm Lily Luna Potter, the youngest Potter. I will be at my fourth year at Hogwarts, School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. I have two older brothers: Albus Severus Potter, who will be a sixth year when we go back to Hogwarts, and James Sirius Potter, who will be a seventh year because he's getting held back from 's because he got into a duel with - oh, well, that's a story for another time. Well, anyways, on with the story. Potters always think they're heroes. Two good examples are Dad, the hero of the Second Wizard War, and James, who has this annoying habit of messing up his hair. He thinks it makes him look good.

"Rosie! When are you allowed to barge into my room!" I complained. My cousin, Rose Ginevra Weasley was standing **in **my room when the sign on the door clearly said to GET OUT. Maybe I should of used my best cursive writing instead. "Have you found out anything with the Extendable Ears?" I asked Rose.

(Extendable Ears were some of the fine ware that Uncle George sold in his prank shop, Weasley Wizarding Wheezes.) Rose seemed unable to restrain herself. "No, no, and no, Lily. You know that the Head Girl and Boy are chosen in the sixth year,right?" Rose asked. "I know exactly what you're getting at. You're the Head Girl." Rose looked delighted. "Yes! I'm Head Girl!" she squealed. "James is singing ' I'm too sexy for my robes' in the shower again" she added. I could hear him singing. He thinks he's got a great voice (Potter mentality again). "James, can't you just have a shower like a normal person!" I yelled. "I am having a shower!" James yelled back. "You know exactly what I mean, Prongs," I yelled again. "Prongs?" Rose asked, confused. "Oh, yeah. I call James Prongs because his Animagus is a stag," I laughed.

"Hello, Flower Ladies," James said politely. "Hello, James," I said in a bored voice. James smiled again. "I know that face, James. You're planning on a prank, aren't you," I announced. James smiled yet again. Show-off. As if we don't know exactly what game he's playing. Sure enough, he dashed off (probably to get his broomstick.). "What the-" Rose began. James zoomed over my head. "See ya later, Flower Ladies," he screamed. Rose and I knew the drill. We raced downstairs just in time to watch James break the door with his broomstick. "James Sirius Potter, I'm going to kill you!" I screamed.


	2. Diagon Alley

Paste your document here...

**I am not J.K Rowling and I do not own any of the characters**

A Journey: Lily's Story

Chapter 2: Diagon Alley

It was two weeks after the broomstick incident had happened and James was sure to be planning for another prank. We were hanging out in Number 12 Grimauld Place, a hidden wizard residence in London and as my dad will tell you ,'the weirdest house in wizard history'. Number 12 Grimauld Place was the headquarters of The Order of Phoenix, a famous secret organization that worked against Lord Voldemort, the Most Dangerous Dark Wizard of All Time. Voldemort's dead, though. He was the reason for the Second Wizard War.

"Hi, Flower Ladies," James and Albus chorused. "Hi, Slytherin. Hi, Gryffindor," I said, referring to the Houses they were in at Hogwarts. "Rosie, are you buried in your books again?" James asked sweetly. "Lucky everyone, we're going to Diagon Alley today," Albus moaned. "Fantastic!" Rose trilled. "I can buy books! I'm going to get my own copy of Hogwarts: A History," she exclaimed. "You need a new party dress. Coral would be a good colour, don't you think so?" I asked. (I have this thing for clothes) James started messing up his hair (again!). "James, for the last time, doing that does not make you look good," I snapped. "Sorry, Lily Flower," he apologized causally. "Are we taking the Floo Network?" I asked. "Yep," Albus said. His brilliant green eyes glinted in the sunlight. "Hi, Flowers," Hugo said. (Hugo is my cousin and Rose's little brother. We're in the same year at Hogwarts) "Rose! Lily! James! Albus! Hugo! We're leaving via the Floo Network!" Mum shouted from downstairs. "Oh, crumbs," Albus muttered.

"Okay, Rosie. Ladies first," James smiled, gesturing to the fireplace. Rose grimaced and took a pinch of Floo Powder. She poured the powder into the fire and watched the flames glow green before stepping in. "Diagon Alley!" she shouted, and disappeared. I followed suit.

James started dragging me in the direction of Weasley Wizarding Wheezes and Rose started dragging me in the direction of Flourish and Blotts. "We have to go to Gringotts before we buy anything, you two," I scolded. "Oh!" Rose screamed. "James, why do you have to show off?" she complained. James had changed into his Animagus form. "Hurry up, we'll be late," I hissed. Rose and I hurried off to join Hugo, Mum, Dad, Aunt Hermione, and Uncle Ron. We walked into Gringotts, the wizard bank, which is owned by goblins. We got our keys and went to our vaults by cart to get money. I was happy to get out of the stuffy bank. James, Hugo, Albus, Rose and I raced into Flourish and Blotts. I was sure that James was going to play a prank in the shop. I saw him slip a book.

"What are you doing with that, James?" I asked.

"Nothing," he answered causally. I was skeptical about 'nothing'.

I leaned closer to Rose.

"I think James is planning a prank on you, Rosie," I warned.

"I wouldn't bet on that, Lil. He's been good for two weeks," she said.

"Oh, but that means he's planning something," I answered.

"Not likely, Lily," she countered.

"Never mind," I said. I knew James like the back of my hand. Why did she doubt me?

I looked out the corner of my eye. Rose was holding a copy of Hogwarts: A History. The book started to snap viciously.

"Rose, watch out!" I cried.

It was too late. Rose had opened the book already. It bit her on the arm. Blood streamed from the cut. I rushed over to close the book and bandage Rose's arm.  
**"James Sirius Potter, I'm going to kill you!**" I screamed.


	3. The Hogwarts Express

**I**** am not J.K Rowling, and I do not own any of the characters**

A Journey: Lily's Story

Chapter 3: The Hogwarts Express

"Rosie, wake up," I pleaded, shaking my cousin. Rose rolled over.

"Whasamatta? Too early," she mumbled.

"It's September first, Rose," I said. She bolted upright in bed.

"It's September first, Lil? You're not kidding, right?" Rose asked, incredulous.

"Take a look at the calendar, Rose. I'm not kidding," I answered, and walked away to go wake up James. He was still asleep when I entered his room. I knew it. Sleepyhead.

"James, wake up!" I yelled. No answer. I'll have to do it the hard way, I thought. I picked up a pillow and presently began whacking him with it.

"James-(whack) Sirius- (whack) Potter-(whack) wake-(whack) up-(whack) this-(whack) instant!" I screamed. Have you ever been whacked in the face with a pillow? Trust me, it will wake you up like _magic. _James woke up and pretended to cough and yawn.

"What seems to be the problem, dear sister," he asked. I ignored him.

"It's September first, and I don't need to explain," I said calmly. Two down, two to go. I walked into Albus's room. This was going to be hard.

"Hey! Albus! Wake up, Sleepyhead!" I yelled. Albus sleeps deeply, but he doesn't need to be whacked in the face with a pillow, unlike James.

"What's up now, Lily? Can't you let me get some sleep before we go back to Hogwarts?'' he moaned.

"It's September first. If you want to be late for the train, then you can carry on sleeping," I told him.

"Fine, I'm awake," he grumbled. Pleased with my efforts, I walked out of the room. Hugo was the next victim.

"Hugo, _wake up,_" I said. Hugo is a light sleeper, so I have no problems with him.

"Morning, Lil," he mumbled.

"Great," I mumbled.

"Lily, come here. I have something to show you!" Mum called. I walked over to sit next to her

"Please read today's edition of the _Daily Prophet_," she said. Her voice sounded tired. I wondered what was wrong. I took the newspaper from her and began to read:

**Hogwarts Currently Housing Valued Magical ****Artifact**

* * *

_Hogwarts is housing a valued magical artifact under order of The Minster of Magic. The artifact is a box containing-_

Mum ripped the _Daily Prophet _from my hands.

"Mum! I was-"

"That's enough. Your father wanted to tell you more, but it was one of his silly-"

"Whatever-"

"Don't talk to your mother like that, Lily," Dad snapped.

I leaned forward.

"Are you brothers coming downstairs on this fine morning?" Aunt Hermione asked when Rose and Hugo came into the kitchen.

"Never fear, for the Pranksters are here!" James and Albus screamed.

I rolled my eyes. Rose slid into her seat, reading a book as usual. Hugo looked tired and dreamy. James and Albus looked ruffled and bored.

"Lovely morning, everyone," Albus muttered.

James looked amused. Rose looked pensive, and Hugo looked slightly bored. I yawned. James pretended to gape at my rudeness. I ignored him.

"Are you excited about going back to Hogwarts, Rosie?" I asked.

"M 'ourse by bam," Rose answered. Her mouth was full of toast and eggs.

"Don't talk with you mouth full, Rose," Aunt Hermione scolded.

James looked like his birthday had come early. He looked around.

"I'm just so happy that Auntie's shouting at someone else," he said, grinning.

"I just wish something would _happen _at Hogwarts," Albus moaned. He poked at his egg angrily.

Aunt Hermione looked unhappy about something.

"Ronald, Harry, Ginevra, I think it's time we told them," she said softly.

Uncle Ron threw down his toast. Mum looked like she was ready to explode (which happened often).

"When are you allowed to call me _Ginevra_? I hate my name!"

"Hermione, are you serious?"

James chuckled.

"I'm _Sirius_," he said

"Why do you have to choose such a boring, unoriginal joke, James _Not-Serious_ Potter?" Albus asked.

James snickered. "Slytherin, slithering snake," he said.

" Yuck, James. What an insult," Albus answered coolly.

"Okay! Kids! We're leaving _now_!" Mum shouted. Everyone got up from their seats and departed to their rooms to finish their preparations. Rose and I raced into our bedroom. Rose stuffed books into her bag while adjusting her Hogwarts robes. I checked the money and the time.

"O.K, girlie! This is it!" Rose squealed. I smiled.

* * *

"Lily, you go with James. Rose, you'll go with Albus. I'll go with Hugo," Mum ordered.

"Aunt Ginny, we've done this a thousand times," Rose complained. Mum responded by saying: "Lily! James! Off you go!"

I walked briskly along as if I was taking a leisurely stroll. Then I broke into a run and burst through the barrier. One minute I saw Rose and James; the next I saw the scarlet Hogwarts Express, shining in all its glory. I felt James come up behind me.

"Blimey, Lily. Stop staring, it's rude," James said in a rude imitation of Mum.

"Are you imitating me again, James Sirius," Mum asked crossly. Scorpius, one of James's archenemies, snickered.

"What are you laughing at, insect?" James asked. Although Rose usually pounced on James, she was looking straight at Scorpius's heart.

"No. It can't be," she whispered.

"Can't be what, Rosie?" James asked.

"He's the _Head Boy, _James," Rose said in the same tone.

"He's a _what_?" James, Albus, Hugo, and I screamed.

"You have to share dorms with that monster?" I asked

"All aboard!" the conductor shouted. Rose dragged me up the steps.

"Let's find Cali and Annabel," she said. Cali Thomas and Annabel Wood were Rose's best friends. They waved when they saw us.

"Guess who's our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," they chorused.

"Who?" Rose asked.

"Teddy Remus Lupin, your dear god brother!" Cali announced.

"Oh dear," Rose moaned. Roxanne Weasley, my cousin entered the compartment.

"I've got news, and it's not about Qudditch for once," she said sirius (ahem, serious)ly

"What?" Cali, Annabel, Rose, and I asked.


	4. I Didn't Know You Had A Sister

I own Aurelie Malfoy and Lily's BF, Carla Lewis. :-) Yay!

Chapter 4: I Didn't Know You Had a Sister

Just then, completely uninvited, the Scorp strolled in.

"Well well, if isn t the blood traitor bunch."

James had arrived too, and I could tell that he was itching to hex Malfoy up and down the compartments. I didn't think it was a good idea, seeing as James got into deep trouble after dueling Malfoy last year. I noticed that there was a girl trailing behind Malfoy, who had the same white-blond hair, but it was curly, and her gray eyes were softer.

" _Scorpius,_ come," she whined, tugging at his sleeve.

"Let go, _Aurelie,_" he complained, trying to shake her off.

"Sorry-my younger sister," he muttered to Albus and left the compartment.

"Whew," said Rose.

"Where are Annie and Cali?" I asked.

"Went to go get changed," Rose answered.

"Hey, want to see what I nicked from McGongall?" James asked. He held out a small, wooden box with somebody's initials on it.

"Can't open it. What a shame, huh?"

Just then, Anabel walked back in. James is head-over-heels in love with Anabel, and he always acts silly around her.

"Hi James. What is that in your hand?"

James hid it behind his back.

"Oh, nothing. That is, something. I mean I mean..."

"He means to say that it's something that he doesn't want you to see, Anna," Rose explained.

Anabel had just opened her mouth to say something when Scorpius appeared, still dragging his sister. Boy, was I glad to see them.

"Can we sit here?" Scorpius asked. Rose nodded quickly. James would of usually said No, but Anna was around, so he held his tongue.

"Scorpius, is it true that if I'm in Gryffindor, Dad will disown me?" Aurelie asked worriedly.

"No, he was just joking, but if you do you will go down in everyone's estimations, but you will not be disowned. I, personally, will never speak to you again."

"Cheer up, Aurelie. Gryffindor isn't all that bad. Besides, Albus was Sorted into Slytherin and he turned out all right," I said, smiling at her.

"Depends how you look at it," James said seriously.

I gave him my James-Sirius-Potter-you-are-so-not-helping look.

He frowned at me.

"Better go get changed," I said quickly.

* * *

The train jolted to a stop, heralded by Hagrid yelling "Firs' years over here, please, Firs' years over here!"

Aurelie hopped off the train to mingle with the other first years. Scorpius muttered, "I hope she gets sorted into Gryffindor."

Scorpius, Rose, James, Albus, Hugo, James's BF, Lysander Scamander, my BF, Carla Lewis, and l got into the same carriage. All the boys except for Scorpius chatted about the various 'Great and Glorious Adventures' that is, pranks they played over the summer. Rose, Carla, and I pitched in whenever they forgot an 'GGA'. Soon we had arrived at the castle, where Albus and Scorpius went to go sit at the Slytherin table, and we found Anabel and Cali. The Sorting began, and I barely paid attention until:

"Malfoy, Aurelie."

"Gryffindor."

A Malfoy in Gryffindor?


	5. The Best Prank Ever

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!

Chapter 5: The Best Prank Ever

"Anabel! Ana! What's the password?" I shouted.

"Mandrakes," she whispered. Anabel (surprise surprise) was the new Gryffindor Prefect. As we stepped into the common room, I turned to her.

"Anabel. Can we go somewhere quiet?" I asked.

"Oh, sure," she giggled, winking at me.

She drew me into the fifth year girl's dorm.

"So?" she asked.

"Ana, is it true that you're in love with James?" I asked.

"I guess," she said, giggling again.

"Thanks, Anabel," I said, and exited. Oh, well. Next victim. As I passed the first year girl's dorm, I heard a lot of shouting going on. I cracked the door open and looked in.

"Hey, what's going on?" I asked.

Penelope and Priscilla Lewis, Carla's twin sisters peeped out at me.

"There's a Malfoy in our dorm," Penelope told me.

"Her brother is mean," Priscilla said.

"Okay, Aurelie may be a Malfoy, but she's in this dorm and she will be here to stay. If you bother her, Rose will take points from Gryffindor. Is that clear?" I asked.

The girls nodded, and Aurelie mouthed one word to me. _Thanks._

* * *

Next morning, in the Great Hall, Anabel nudged me.

"Hey, Lils, would you do me a favor?"

"Depends what kind of favor."

"Would you hook me up?"

"With who?"

"James."

"Not convinced."

"Name your price."

"Fine. Scorpius has a unfortunate crush on Rose. Give me a spell that will drive him nuts."

"It's a deal."

Anabel checked her schedule.

"Fifth year Gryffindors have a Potions class right before third years next Tuesday. I'll leave a note."

"Good."

* * *

Everyone looked up as a lovestruck Rose followed Scorpius into the Great Hall, batting her eyelashes.

"_He's shy, but he seems like a nice guy, and l'm a tempting girl,_

_Turn around and look at me, I know I'm lovesick,_

_But I know you love me too__,_

_Oh baby, but not as much as I love you," _sang the fake Rose. The real Rose rolled her cerulean-blue eyes and sighed. I gave Anabel, who was flirting with James a thumbs-up.

"Did James do this?" Rose asked.

The innocent me, the ever-so-innocent me answered, "Dunno, probably."

_"Won't you love me, baby, _

_Give me a chance to dry your eyes," _sang the fake Rose.

"Ms. Weasley, control yourself!" Shouted Professor Mc Gonagall.

_"So sorry, Professor. It won't happen again."_ said the fake Rose, who carried on singing. I tried my best not to imitate Malfoy's most pleased smirk.

* * *

"Lily, were you responsible for that prank on Malfoy?" James asked. Uh oh.

"Um, yeah," I said.

"Lily, I'm so proud of you!" James shouted, hugging me. More like, crushing me.

"Okay okay, I need to get to class in one piece, if that's O.K. with you two," I said, prying myself away from James and Albus.

"See ya later, Lilywobbles!"

* * *

**So how did I do with the lyrics? I made them up myself! Please leave a review!**


	6. Romance and Redheads

**I **do** not own Harry Potter. *Sniff sniff *. But I own Aurelie Malfoy, and Carla, Priscilla, and Penelope Lewis**

* * *

Chapter 6: Romance and Redheads

I fished in my bag for a mirror. I finally found one and took it out. I suppose I'm okay looking, but I don't have ravishing blue eyes and auburn waves like Rose, or straight jet black hair like Carla. I'm just boring old Lily Luna, Harry Potter's daughter who has ginger curls and amber eyes. My hair isn't Weasley red or Evans red. It's just ginger. My eyes are the only thing that save me. Sigh. I suppose I'd just better be happy that I'm not ugly. Why am I looking at myself in the mirror again? It's my worst habit.

"Lily! Earth to Lily! Truth or Dare?" James shouted.

"Truth," I said, instantly regretting it. I took a sip of Veritaserum.

"Hmmm. Do you have a crush on anyone?"

"Nope. Nice one, James."

It was my turn.

"Rose, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth, I've learned not to dare with James or Lily."

"Do you have a crush on Scorpius Malfoy?"

Rose winced. "Yes."

Carla spun her wand.

"James, Truth or Dare," Carla said in a singsong voice.

"I'm a daredevil," he said.

"I dare you to snog Anabel for a full ten minutes.

_Twenty Minutes Later._

Anabel and James were still snogging.

"Hey! Are you guys playing Exploding Snap!" James shouted, breaking away from Anabel for the first time.

"You kept us snogging for twenty minutes?"

"Oy, Wood, don't get your knickers in a twist," shouted Malfoy, "Can I play?"

"Sure," said Albus. Malfoy came and sat down with us. It was Albus's turn. His wand landed on Malfoy.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Rate Carla, Rose, and Lily on beauty and personality on a scale of 0-10."

Malfoy groaned and took a sip of Veritaserum.

"Carla. Beauty, 8. Personality, 6."

Carla scowled.

"Lily. Beauty, 8 when you're happy, 6 when you're unhappy. Personality, well, I'd have to give you a 10."

James made loud imitation kissing noises.

"Rose. Beauty, 9 or 10. Personality, 8."

"What! Lily has the best personality? She's shy!"

"I have a 6 personality?"

"Rosie Posy, I think Malfoy has a crush on you!" Shouted James gleefully.

"Well, I've got to go, I promised I'd meet somebody at Hogsmeade," said Albus.

"Really, Albus? Me too," I said sardonically.

"Shut up, Flower."

"You can tell us, Aly-Baly," I said. Aly-Baly is Albus's least favorite nickname. James and I began to sing my favorite song. It just happens to be Albus's least favorite song.

_James: '' I didn't know that I could feel this way,"_

_Me: '' I didn't know that I could feel this way,"_

_James: "I never had this feeling before. She gives me shakes and shivers. I can't ignore. And I can see that there's more than just running free,"_

_Me: '' I never felt my heart beat so fast. I'm thinking of him first and of myself last and how happy I want him to be,"_

_James: '' It's amazing someone in my life just might be loving me. I didn't know that I could feel this way."_

_Me: '' It's so crazy something in my life is better than a dream. I didn't know I could feel this way."_

_James: '' She makes me warm and happy inside,"_

_Me: '' He smiles and I get dizzy and starry-eyed,"_

_James and I: '' All these feelings I have have me asking,"_

_Me: '' Can this be love?"_

_James: '' Can this be love,"_

"Shut up!" yelled Albus.

"Sorry, Aly-Baly!"

Albus retaliated by singing my least favorite song, Single Ladies. He even climbed down from the sofa and started doing the moves. Now I'm begging him to stop. I looked at him in mock seriousness.

"Albus Severus, this means WAR."

It turned into a pillow fight. James, Rose, and Anabel grabbed pillows from the sofa and pitched in while Malfoy looked on with his trademark well-let's -amuse-the-children look.

"All right, all right, I give up. It's Cali Thomas," a defeated and feather-covered Albus told us.

"Aw, that's so sweet, Al," mocked James.

* * *

"James. James."

He turned around.

"Stop dating Anabel."

"Why? Is she cheating on me?"

"No. James, she's just not..." I trailed off.

"What?"

"Not the right person. She's too giggly and immature."

James was angry now.

"WHO ARE YOU TO KNOW IF SHE'S THE RIGHT PERSON FOR ME OR NOT? LAST TIME, DAD SAID I'D FIND MY REDHEAD. I'VE JOLLY WELL FOUND MINE!"

"I'M YOUR SISTER, AND A GIRL TO BOOT! I'M ALWAYS RIGHT ABOUT GIRLS, AND YOU NEVER LISTEN! WELL, WHEN SHE CHEATS ON YOU, DON'T COME CRYING TO ME!"

"GO AWAY AND NAG SOMEBODY ELSE!"

"GO AWAY AND HAVE A SHOUTING MATCH WITH SOMEBODY ELSE!"

''FINE, I WILL!"

"I WILL, TOO!"

"HUMPH!"

* * *

"Lily, I'm sorry," a worn looking James said as he approached the Gryffindor table.

''What?" I asked rudely.

"For having a shouting match at you last week. And not believing you."

"What's going on?" Rose asked.

James took a deep breath.

"Anabel was cheating on me. With. That. Son. Of. A. Dog. Nott."

"With Nott?"

James nodded in mute rage.

"What happened?"

"I was walking down the road in Hogsmeade, minding my own business when I saw her in Madame Pudifoot's kissing him. Turns out she was just dating me to make him jealous."

"What?"

"Seriously. She's been dating him for a whole month."

Anabel minced over to the Gryffindor table.

"Anabel, I have a bone to pick with you. Concerning my brother," I said fiercely.

"Oh, what? Now?" Anabel giggled.

"No. Later."

"Oh, sure," she giggled again.

* * *

"Oh, Ana, why did you do that?" I asked.

"He asked me out. And he was so entrancing. And handsome."

"Can't you ever say no?"

"That's my problem," she giggled.

"Look, I am getting absolutely nowhere talking to you. You're just thick. If you want to date Nott, go ahead. I give up. " With that, I stormed out of the dorm.

* * *

"There's this annoying girl in my Potions class. She's an American transfer student, and her name's Madison Lee. She's got gorgeous silvery blond waves and blue eyes. Madison also has this annoying habit of fluttering her eyelashes," I told Rose at breakfast.

"She's a Gryffindor, right? Well, she has a sister called Abigail who is stunning and has flaming red hair and coal black hair. She looks just Viven, you know, in King Arthur." Rose told me.

"I think we've found a redhead for James."

Abigail strode over to our table and said in a unmistakable American accent:

"I'm Abby. I'm in Ravenclaw. Both my sister and I are going audition for the Quidditch team. Do you think we'll get in?"

"Dunno. Depends how good you are."

"Who is the Gryffindor Captain?"

James, who had been watching Abigail closely, said proudly:

"I am."

"Oh. Do you think you could get a place for my sister?"

"Possibly. Definitely, though, if you go out with me next Hogsmeade weekend."

* * *

**The lyrics are not mine, they belong to Disney.**


	7. Time for Drama

**Disclaimer.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Time for Drama

We- that is, James, Al, Rose, Hugo, and I were in the Room of Requirement one weekend.

"I'm bored!" Hugo said, slumping against the chair.

Rose rolled her eyes.

"This is the Room of Requirement, Hugo. Wish for a interesting book to read," she suggested.

"Only Rose would suggest _reading _as a form of entertainment," Albus snorted.

"Al, you're supposed to be_ smart_, " Rose retaliated.

"Well, I don't exactly share your interest in reading every moldy book on Planet Z," Albus said.

"Stop trying to be funny, Pads."

"Stop nagging, you two. Besides, I've got a much more interesting form of 'Entertainment," James said, producing a small, wooden box.

"What's the vanilla ice cream scoop then, James?" Albus asked.

"Ha ha ha, Padfoot. The 'vanilla ice cream scoop' is called 'Try To Open The Box,"James said.

Albus and Hugo tried everything, from tapping it with their wands to picking the lock with a needle, but the box remained shut. I finally picked up the box, which was probably just what James wanted. I tapped it gently with my wand, and writing appeared on it. One side said 'GG', another said 'BB', and three others said 'RR', 'HH', and 'SS'.

"What does the writing mean?" I asked.

Rose said, "They're the initials of the Founders, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, and Godric Gryffindor."

"But what about the 'BB'?" Hugo asked.

"Sentences don't start with 'but', Hugo," Rose said, rolling her eyes, "Some people say that there is a Fifth Founder."

Rose didn't say anything else, because the box was_glowing? Somehow that made no sense. And also surprisingly, the box opened up. The whole interior was glowing with a intense ball of white-blue-green-violet light.

"Whoa," Hugo said.

The ball began to speak, and with each word, my head throbbed.

"Come to Godric's Hollow, and I shall tell you all. Come to me. Come to Godric's Hollow, and I shall..."

The lid dropped shut of its own accord.

"Cool," James grinned.

* * *

Two days later, I was walking past Teddy's office. I stopped outside, because I could hear muffled noises coming from the office. James and Teddy were talking.

"Don't push the relationship... Just give her some room... Yeah, she's..."

I pushed the door open.

"Uh..."

"Were you eavesdropping?" Teddy asked, looking very Professor Lupin.

"Um, yeah, I was. By way, can I interrogate you for a sec?" I asked.

"Sure. Fire ahead."

"Tell me about Godric's Hollow."

"You should asks Professor Bin-"

"Professor Binns will tell me the dry facts. I want the legends."

Teddy started talking, and I drifted off until I heard him say 'Bianca Bien'.

"Bianca Bien? Who's she?" I asked.

"Bianca Bien was an orphaned child found by the Gryffindors. She was brought up as Godric's sister and was said to be the fabled Fifth Founder-"

"Thanks, Teddy," I yelled, "Got to go!"

I made a bee line for the Headmistress's office.

"Lemon drop? Ice cream?Snow cones? Ice Lolly?" I guessed. The stone gargoyles stepped aside at 'Ice Lolly'. I stepped into the office, and dearly hoped Professor McGonagall wasn't there. She wasn't, so I picked up the Sorting Hat and put in on my head.

_"Why, hello, Lily Potter!"_

_"Hi! Can I ask you a question?"_

_"If it's about which House you-"_

_"IS THE LEGEND OF BIANCA BIEN A MYTH?"_

_"No. Gryffindor was for the brave, Ravenclaw the clever, Hufflepuff the loyal, Slytherin for the cunning, and though I'd like to forget it, Bien for the-"_

_"Thank you!" _

I whipped the Hat off my head and raced to the elevator. I had a plan.

* * *

"Lily Luna Potter, are you nuts?"

James was facing me, arms crossed.

"No! I'm not!"

"I'm not letting you go on a suicide mission!"

"Who said I was going to stab myself?"

"Oi! Stop being stupid!"

"Leave me alone!"

"Go away!"

I faced him.

"FINE! I WILL!"

I thought of dramatically stomping out of the room and slamming the door, but that would be childish. Instead, I walked over to the door and closed it quietly.

* * *

"James, what in the name of Merlin's G-Strings is this for?"

James was holding a small box wrapped up in gold paper. I opened it to reveal a Broom Care and Cleaning Kit.

"This is an apology present."

"Thanks."

"Anyway, that was a good idea. O.K. Lils, when do we bust outta here?"

I grinned.

* * *

**Time for Drama! Now we start the adventures of Lily Potter! Here are a few important notes:**

**•Lily is in FOURTH YEAR, Albus is in SIXTH YEAR, I moved them a year up.**

**•Lily's middle name is Luna, not Petunia, thank you RoseQuartz1 for pointing that out.**

**•You may be confused about people calling Albus 'Pads'. In MY Harry Potter Universe, Albus is a Dog Animagus.**

**Rock on!**

**Read on! **


	8. The Masked Ball and Escape

**Diclaimer**

**To GoldenDiva:**

**The Sorting Hat was about to say 'Bien for the Evil', but Lily cut him off.**

* * *

Chapter 8: The Masked Ball and Escape

Rose had her hands on her hips.

"I don't even know why we're doing this," she said huffily.

"Because of the 'BB'. Imagine, Rosie. Meeting the Fifth Founder in person," I said.

"Yeah, right. So Skeeter can bombard us with walnuts when we get back," Rose snapped.

"What's your idea? Invite the Grinch to the Masked Ball? Dance all night with Prince Scorpius?''

"Not funny."

"Is."

"Is not"

"Is."

"Is. Not. Funny!"

''Hilar!"

"Would you two button it?" James asked irritably.

"Nope."

"WOULD YOU TWO SHUT YOUR TRAPDOORS!"

A lot of first years stared.

"Let's go to the RR," Hugo said quietly.

* * *

"Can't you half attract attention?" I asked James.

"Bugger off, Lily."

"Right. Are going after or before Masked Ball?"

"After."

''Before."

''After."

"After."

"After."

"After, obviously."

"Why not before?" James asked.

"Bugger off, Jamie Boy," I said jokingly.

"After, and that is FINAL!" said Rose.

* * *

I'd been bugging Mum about getting me a black, plain dress and a matching, plain mask for the Masked Ball. However, James, Albus, and Mum had been insisting on gold, to match my eyes. So you can imagine how scared I was when Rosie came downstairs with the costumes on the night of the Ball. When she lifted out a plain, gorgeous black dress with a plain black mask with a few peacock feathers attached to it, and said it was mine, I nearly fainted with happiness. Rose's dress was cerulean blue, with flounces everywhere. Cali's was marigold orange. Maddie's was cadet blue, and Abby's was purple.

James ,Albus, Hugo, Scorpius, and Lysander were waiting for us downstairs.

"You guys look superb," James said, winking at Abby, who blushed.

"Your presence is causing poor Jamie to vomit up the dictionary," I joked to Abby.

James and Abigail were going together, of course. So were Maddie and Hugo, Albus and Cali, Rose and Scorpius, and Lysander was waiting for Anabel. I didn't have a date. Lorcan had asked me, but then again, who wants to be seen with a school failure? When Ana came mincing downstairs in a pink-and-purple horror, I silently pretended to throw up. I don't know what boys see in that girl.

"Who are _you _going with, Lily Luna," Anabel asked sweetly and tauntingly.

"No one."

"Oh, poor you," Anabel said, emphasizing the 'poor'.

"I suppose there are the Perks of Being A Wallflower," I said, trying to be cheerful. As my luck would have it, as soon as we exited the Heads Dorm, guess who was waiting for us? Give up? It was Colin Creevey. Now, don't take me wrong. Colin's a nice guy. It's just that he's chatty and has this annoying habit of videoing people with his camera. Right now, he's doing a documentary on witches. He held his camera up.

"Ooh, who do we have here? It's Lily Potter, beautiful Queen of Ice. Speak of the devil."

"Shove off, Creevey," I said, half-jokingly.

"Lily, I know it's a bit late, but with you go to the Ball with me?" Colin asked imploringly.

"A BIT LATE? A BIT?" I roared.

"But Lily, please?"

"Apologize."

"Lily, I'm very, very, sorry. Anything I can do to be in your good graces again?"

"Go to the Ball with me."

"Thank you, thank... Oh, look. It's ROSE GINEVRA WEASLEY! WITH SCORPIUS MALFOY? The rivalry between the families is no secret. And next up, HOW WILL HER FAMILY RESPOND?"

Colin switched the camera off, much to everyone's relief.

"I see you have a last minute date," Anabel said, sickeningly sweet.

Colin grinned at her, "Touché, Miss Wood."

* * *

It was 11:57, and Muggle music could still be heard in the Gryffindor Girl's Dorms. I'd already finished my Potions Homework and was now trying to fall asleep. It was going to be my last night at Hogwarts for awhile.

* * *

Rose was shaking me gently.

"Lily? Lily? LILY WAKE UP!"

I sat up and rubbed my bleary eyes. The alarm clock said 2:54.

"Oh, bother everything!" I said.

* * *

James, Albus, Hugo, Rose, and I had a quick meeting before using the secret passage on the Marauder's Map to get into Hogsmeade. From there we Apparated into Godric's Hollow.

"No one Splinched?" Rose asked worriedly, her breath making clouds in the air.

"Nope," came James's whispered answer.

"What's that?" I asked, pointing to a large stone with intricate carvings and five long fissures on the top.

"No good, I can't read the writing. And it's not Ancient Runes," Hugo muttered.

As we came closer, the stone did a very queer thing - the runes changed into ordinary English.

"How strange," Rose murmured.

"What does it say?" I asked.

James went closer to the stone and knelt by it. He began to read.

"_ Stranger, you have traveled far,_

_Whether you come from near or afar,_

_I mean no harm:_

_Yield your wands, lest we disarm."_

"Is this wise?" Rose asked.

" Come on, are we mice or men?" Albus countered.

We placed our wands in the fissures. There was a blinding flash of light, and everything went black.

* * *

**Next up: Lily's New Power**


	9. Lily's New Power

**Disclaimer**

* * *

Chapter 9: Lily's New Power

Someone was bending over me. Someone I'd never seen before. The person was absolutely beautiful, as in absolutely freaky. A woman, about 20 years old, but ageless still, if you know what I mean. She had long, straight, jet black hair, and her eyes were the same color, blacker than black. Her skin was pale, really white, and she had lips that were red. Really, honestly, red. If you've read the Chronicles of Narnia, she looks just like Jadis, the White Witch.

I think I might of been a bit concussed, because the first thing I did was to mumble:

"Who are you? Where am I?"

She answered : '' I am the great Bianca Bien, child. You are in the Castle of Mason."

I definitely was concussed, because my head felt woozy, and I said:

"Yeah right, and I'M the Secretary to the Prime Minster. Am I supposed take this Mumbo Jumbo?"

She smiled.

"I, child, want you to do something for me," she said, slightly Spanish accent trilling.

I noticed that my hands and feet were bound around a chair.

"Yeah, right, I'm gonna do something for the person who drugged me and tied me onto a chair. "

Bien smiled and said : '' You, you have the ancient box of the Founders. I have the Goblet. Together, they make the Pair."

"How?"

"The box contains dust, the Dust of Power. Your wand, it is the twin of mine.

"Twin of yours?"

"Your wand is Holly and Phoenix Feather, am I correct?"

"Yes. "

"Well, one particular phoenix, Fawkes, gave only four feathers. One resided in Voldemort's wand, one in your father's, one in mine, and one in yours."

"So, how am I supposed to help you? I mean, you're the Fifth Founder and all, right?"

She paused.

"I will tell you why exactly I need you."

She settled into a squashy, red armchair.

_"Once, there were Five Houses of Hogwarts, and the House of Bien were the greatest. For only the purest, most clever, and most cunning witches and wizards resided in Bien. But of all the Five Founders, only Salazar shared my views. To be exact, only a few of them. For he accepted the filthy Half - Bloods and an occasional Mudblood. The rest, especially Rowena, who hated my beauty and intelligence, spread rumors, and banished me, destroying my powers. I had to burrow deep into myself for a thousand years before finally starting to rebuild my powers. After years of searching, I paid a terrible price for the box and the goblet. Then your father and his blubbering bunch of Aurors stole the box and gave it to Hogwarts. Sadly for them, your brother stole back for me. Not exactly for me, but now the box and the Heir could be drawn in together - "_

"What'd you mean by 'Heir' ?" I asked.

_" The True Heirs of Slytherin were Voldemort, your mother, and lastly, you."_

"Maybe Voldemort was, but my mum and I are Gryffindors." I stated firmly.

_"She came from a family of purebloods. In 1992, it was she who unleashed the power of the Basilisk and set it on the students of Hogwarts."_

"Carry on with the story," I said irritably, "And why would you need _me?"_

_"Two Heirs are needed to control the magic, one to break it, one to bind it. You are very rare. Especially since your mother was also a heir."_

"What's the whole point of being a Heir?"

_"There are two kinds of Heirs. One is a True Heir, one is a Blood Heir. True Heirs, like you and I, are more powerful than Blood Heirs, like your mother and Voldemort. True Heir's can use strong wandless magic, and extremely powerful magic with wands. Blood Heirs can control the magic, but their wandless magic is very weak."_

"So, you want to take over the world?"

"Yes. But, first, I shall have revenge. Will you help me? I will give you riches, money, clothes, all you wish," Bianca said greedily.

I thought. About Bianca. And how much power she'd have. That was dangerous in the wrong hands. In any hands. No. I couldn't. It was too much power.

I cleared my throat.

"No."

Bianca clenched her fist so tight that her perfect skin looked as if it would snap.

"You shall die! This is but a hindrance to me! I shall find another more willing!"

She slammed a hourglass down on the table, turned with a rustle of robes, and left.

* * *

The hourglass was almost empty, and I was still bound to the chair. My wrists were red and raw, with horrific welts on them. I focused on the ropes._ Snap there! _I told them. The ropes fell, useless, to the ground. I stood up, and dashed the hourglass to pieces on the floor. Just then, the door flew to pieces. In the doorway, stood Rose, Albus, James, and Hugo.

"I told you she'd be alright!" Rose said, but there were tears in her eyes.

James hugged me.

"Ouch, careful," I said.

"Lily, I'm sorry," James said, holding my wand. It was broken. I began to sob.

Rose looked at my wrists and pointed her wand at them.

"_Espiskey."_

'' Let's get going," Hugo said.

Loud footsteps were heard.

"Run!" yelled Albus.

We ran.

Dementors and Inferi ran after us. Rose was trembling.

"_Expecto Patronnum. EXPECTO PATRONNUM!" _she yelled.

Nothing happened. I pointed James's wand at the Dementors.

_"EXPECTO PATRONNUM!'' _I screamed.

A silver doe burst from the wand. _My first Patronnus._

"Run, Lily, we have to run!" Albus yelled, flashing in and out of his Dog Animagus.

"Rose, change, now!" James yelled.

Rose changed into a race horse, and James into his stag.

"Jump on!" Albus screamed frantically.

Bianca stood up.

"YOU WILL NEVER ESCAPE!"

I raised my hand, and two stone pillars crashed to the floor, blocking Bianca. As we reached a stone gargoyle, I raised my hand again, and water came spurting out.

"We're trapped!" Hugo yelled.

I raised my hand, and the wall crashed down. We galloped into the night.

"Hugo, where's the box and the goblet? Oh no, I'm so stupid..."

"Lily, they're right here," Hugo said. I saw the objects in his hand and relaxed a little.

James, Albus, and Rose changed back into human form.

"What do we do now?" James asked, "Go home?"

"No," I said, "We're going to Hogwarts. I have a magical artifact to return."

* * *

Five teenagers emerged out the tunnel under the Whomping Willow and burst through the great double doors to the entrance of the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall looked up.

* * *

**Big cliffie there. Two chapters for this story and it's finished!**


	10. One to Break It, One to Bind It

**Disclaimer**

**I KNOW I PROMISED TWO CHAPTERS, BUT I DECIDED TO MOLD THEM INTO ONE.**

* * *

Chapter 10: One to Break it, One to Bind it

"Lily, James, and Albus Potter, and Hugo and Rose Weasley, what are you doing here?" Professor McGonagall shrieked.

Rose hung her head.

"Professor McGonagall, we are extremely sorry for any inconvenience this has caused you," she said politely.

"INCONVENIENCE? Well, for the love of Merlin - "

"Professor, I'll send a Patronnus to their parents," Teddy said meekly, his hair an interesting mix between angry red and overjoyed yellow.

"Thank you, Teddy, that will be excellent."

"Minnie, we are, very, very, sorry. We'll try not to let it happen again," James said solemnly.

Minevra McGonagall, for once, did not know what to say.

* * *

We were all waiting for Mum to start screaming her head off. It never happened. She fingered one of my dirty curls and whispered,

"We thought you were dead."

I looked at her and Dad's eyes. They clearly hadn't been sleeping.

I began to sob.

"I'm sorry, Mum."

She pulled Albus, James, and I into a hug.

Teddy, Victoire, Professor McGonagall, Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione, Rose, and Hugo came back in.

"I think, " Teddy said, "What we'd all like to know is _what happened_?"

So Albus and I told the story in bits and pieces. Victoire (I swear that girl hates me more than anything else on Earth) pulled Rose into her lap, clutched onto her at the scary parts, and laughed hysterically at the funny parts. Mum screeched and Teddy's hair changed all the way back to blue at the part when I produced a Patronnus, while Dad yelled,

"A doe?''

"So where are the box and goblet?" Teddy asked.

Hugo pulled them out.

I turned to Mum.

"Will you help me break it?" I asked.

"Why'd you need help to break it?" Victoire asked.

"It has to be destroyed properly, _one to break it, one to bind it_," I said.

Mum and I stood up.

"I'll break it, then you'll have to bind it. Then we'll destroy it together."

I can't really describe what happened. All I remember lights, lots of them, flying up and collecting around the ceiling and disappearing. But still, I'll remember it for the rest of my life.

* * *

The rest of the school year was pretty uneventful. Well, apart from James putting safety pins in my porridge and Gryffindor winning the House Cup. But you know what I mean.

* * *

James turned the radio on. It was near midnight and we were in the Gryffindor Common Room.

_"On the outside you'd think I was parta the crowd._

_But on the inside I wasn't really allowed."_

"Lily, let's dance."

* * *

**THE END **

* * *

Not really! It may be the end of the story, but it's definitely NOT the end of the Lily's Story Saga! Check back in about a week for the sequel, Her Greatest Fear.

Thank you to GoldenDiva and RoseQuartz1. Couldn't of done it without you.

And thank you to all my readers!


End file.
